The Right One
by RaveyRai
Summary: It's been a day since they all came back from the island and Damon decides to check up on the witch before she heads off to school. Perhaps, in that moment, he wasn't the wrong vampire after all. Oneshot.


She was annoyed. The way she watched Damon as she sat at the top of her porch steps with an irritated, yet bored, expression on her countenance didn't deter the raven-haired man much. He didn't blame her for being annoyed though.

After all he wouldn't let her leave her front porch, nor would he let her get a word in during his random tangent he decided to give her first thing in the morning. He was practically breathing down her neck as soon as she got through her front door and turned to lock it.

It's been almost twenty minutes since then and the witch finally lost her patience.

"-so if you ever want to leave the country be aware that people will only see you as an American-"

"Damon, as much as I appreciate your concern over my future, unlikely, vacation endeavors, I have to go to school."

He rolled his eyes before raising his brows, "I wasn't aware the local witch still busied herself with school."

She shrugged, standing to her feet to descend down the porch steps, "I'm not sure why you're even here-"

Damon felt like frowning at her statement but instead, settled for his look of indifference, "Just wanted to check up on you, and that back."

"My back?"

He just looked at her.

"Oh. My back. I'm-fine," she looked up at him, the glassy look in her eyes surfacing the same way they did when they found each other on the island just a day ago, "Shane healed me up."

He gritted his teeth but kept his eyes on hers, "One minute you hate the guy, the next you're misty eyed? What did he_ do_ to you?"

She furrowed her brows as the dimple, Damon was way too familiar with, showed itself, "What are you talking about?"

He mulled over whether he should tell her what he thought Shane did to her, or not, but he wasn't sure. The way Bonnie was looking at him in concerning Shane, was sort of the same way Elena would look at him or when others mentioned him in front of her. He had a feeling if he listed all the ways in which he didn't trust the creepy professor Bonnie would shut him out and defend the damned guy till the end of the week.

"Damon." The witch pressed as she narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Never mind." His replied, eyes falling to her lips for a fleeting second.

She blinked and the look of a blissfully submissive person left her eyes. She reverted back to the Bonnie he knew: Fiery, serious, and strong-willed.

But also very tired. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Anyway, I better get to school-" she spoke quietly, walking around him to get to her car.

"Text me when you get there," Damon turned as she went, following her every movement.

"Why?"

Why couldn't she just do as he asked-ok-told?

"It takes you five minutes to get to school. Ten if caught in traffic. Which is rare. You got stabbed in the back and I still think Shady professor shouldn't be trusted."

She looked at him then. He was afraid her dazed composure would come back to defend the insane man.

It didn't.

Instead the look of utter confusion met his feigning indifference. She pursed her lips, making them grab Damon's attention yet again.

"And...Vaughn tried using me to get to you," He continued, looking back up to her hazel green eyes that fixated only on him.

He was expecting her to ask him "Why?" But instead she nodded and said, "Oh."

"It's crazy. If he wanted to get to you he could've gotten Elena or Stefan-"

Her head cocked slightly to the side as she looked up at him.

"Not me..." He continued, trailing his words as he stared down at her face unsure about...a lot of things when it came to him and her.

She didn't look away from him, making his throat tight. He cleared it before finishing,

"I'm the wrong vampire." _Aren't I?_

They stood there in silence for a long moment. Bonnie then opened her car door, changing the subject, "Fine Damon, I'll text you as soon as I get to school."

He put his hands in his pockets.

The witch paused and turned back to him, "Do you think I'm crazy too? For wanting to bring Jeremy, Grams-everyone back?"

"No," he answered with so much conviction that it took Bonnie's breath away and made her heart skip a beat. He let out a breath, noticing her heart, "I don't think you're crazy."

She gave him a small grin, the dazed look coming back, "But...?"

Damon's eyes still held hers, "I just think...it contradicts your nature."

She frowned, her defenses rising, "What contradicts my nature?"

"Murder."

She opened her mouth to refute, ready to defend her motives and let him know that they, the people she would have to kill, were going to come back too. But nothing came out through her lips. She broke eye contact as she fully got into her car and slammed the door shut.

She got to turn the ignition when she heard a rapping at her window. The man was _such_ a crow.

Glaring up at him, dazed look gone, she rolled down her window reluctantly, "What?"

"Don't feel like just because I don't agree with this plan that I don't have your back, Judgy. I'm still Team Bonnie."

He noticed her breath hitching.

"I'll...I'll _always _be Team _Bonnie,_" He stressed, eyes focusing on her and her only.

The look she gave him unsettled him. Like she still couldn't believe that _anyone_ would consider to be on a team with her. She was on _their_ team, apart of the Scooby Gang, but it was one sided. As long as she had her powers she was an important asset to the gang. But that was _only_ if she had her magic. And she knew it. He knew it especially.

But it didn't make any sense. With Bonnie-_everyone_ loved Bonnie more than him. They had many reasons to trust and love her more than they did him. He couldn't understand why, despite all of that, she_ still_ had to feel like she wasn't enough. He understood _why_ she felt that way but he couldn't get why she _had _to. She didn't deserve that.

So to have him, the vampire that made it his prerogative to let everyone know he didn't give a damn about her, _willingly_ tell her that he was on her team? Again? That he was on her side? That he actually _did_ care? It made her give him a sad but grateful smile. One for the irony and the other for her realizing that no one, amongst all of her friends, has said or even made her feel like they were on her team besides Damon Salvatore. That no one thought she was sane at this very moment besides _him. _

She swallowed her tears, "Thanks. I'll-I'll text you."

He patted the hood of her car, "You better. If you don't I'll hunt you down. I don't care if you're in the middle of an exam or whatever. The only thing you'll have to be answering to, if that happens, is _me_."

A smirk graced her features, "Careful Damon. Your concern is showing."

"Oh the horror."

She rolled the window up and backed out of her driveway. She didn't wave goodbye to him as she backed out but he did notice a ghost of a smile on her lips.

That was always a treat.

Damon didnt move to leave until she turned the corner and he couldn't see her anymore.

All Damon could think about was that maybe, when concerning Bonnie, he _was_ the right vampire. And that was one of the best feelings in the entire world-to be _right_ for someone.

**A/N:** It's been _how_ many weeks and I _still_ have feels about that hug? That episode? That _everything_? Oh Bamon...why do you DO this to me?


End file.
